


Mind Your Own Business

by hakuzo_k



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuzo_k/pseuds/hakuzo_k
Summary: He looksreally goodin that suit.#的夏記念日





	Mind Your Own Business

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say Natsume has more influence on Matoba in this AU.  
> Happy MatoNatsu Day!

‘That suit looks nice on him.’

Natsume casts a glance to the other man who is idly watching the scenery passing by the window. Often Matoba can catch when Natsume sends him looks—or creepily enough, just when he is wondering about the exorcist’s character. But instead, he is bothered and distracted, likely from exhaustion of today’s prior business. A frown becomes more pronounced on his face and he fidgets. Golden-brown eyes again look over the other.

Matoba has had too many years being in these suits. Despite the work that was done today, there is hardly wrinkles on his suit compared to Natsume’s. The gaze travels down and settles onto Matoba’s lap. Trousers are very complimenting to the man’s figure. They seem a little tighter today, though. Especially around his groin.

“Have I gotten fat?”

Matoba’s questions shocks Natsume’s gaze to look up at him. Caught looking at that area, his cheeks redden. He thought the exorcist was too distracted to notice. “ _No_ ,” is Natsume’s quick response, then, “Your tie is unkempt again.” He has since looked away, biting lightly on the inside of his bottom lip.

The exorcist looks down his chest to find that the tie is in disarray and grins knowingly. “...Really? That’s the reason?”

They both know it is a lie. Matoba’s tie always shifts and loosens, despite Natsume’s efforts that are now long dismissed. It was another instance of Natsume understanding the clansmen’s willful ignorance. There are things that won’t ever change. One being that the current clan head will always be somewhat of a brat. 

“You’re looking too long for the reason to be my tie. It’s something else.”

Now Natsume’s hands fidget, eyes glancing to the black glass divider between them and the driver. The car driving along the smoothly paved road is the only sound among them. “...We have privacy, right?”

There is a low chuckle from Matoba. “As much as you like.”

Natsume gives a half-hearted glare to Matoba, fingers already pressing the button to lift the privacy screen. It shuts with a click as he speaks. “I’m not like that, Matoba-san.” Natsume gets out of his seat, carefully crawling across the long leather seat.

“Oh, I know.” A knowing smirk.

Eyes glowering and sharp, Natsume yanks down on the tail end of the loose red tie, effectively tightening and choking the exorcist in the process. “Shut up.” Fingers thread through the knot, pulling the man’s mouth to his, crushing and hot.

Matoba is such a tease, and he _knows_ it. The thought fuels Natsume’s kissing, tongue pressing deeper and teeth testing the other’s lips and tongue. Matoba doesn’t pull back (hardly does he ever). Instead the passion is reciprocated and amplified, inflaming Natsume’s body and throbbing heart with further ferocity. Natsume drowns into the pleasure, breaking off haphazardly to breathe and dive in again.

Having Matoba distracted like this, Natsume’s left hand squeezes Matoba’s right thigh. The exorcist sighs deeply, giving the blond another chance to take control. It excites and invigorates him, because typically Matoba will comment that it is adorable that Natsume tries. Usually it is the blond that finds himself collapsing to Matoba’s authority and appeal more than the other would to his.

“See? I knew it wasn’t the tie.”

“Fine,” Natsume hisses through his teeth, bending his neck to drag his teeth down the side of Matoba’s neck. That cologne is so intoxicating. For a brief moment, he breathes it in, expelling hot humidity on that sensitive skin. When the exorcist stirs, the blond tries further, heart pounding. “You look really good like this. Especially your…” Natsume pauses and blinks, wondering if it is wise to divulge this information. Instead, the hand on the thigh slips further, cupping Matoba’s crotch in hand. All this show, and Natsume still can’t muster the boldness to say 'dick', even just ' _this_ ' to indicate.

Matoba breathes out heavily when feeling the heat of a hand there. Instead of pushing on what 'especially' could be, he pays him pity, pecking at the temple near Natsume’s ear. Natsume shuts his eyes, works on calming his racing heart for what is to come next. The gesture encourages him to continue, embrace the lewd imagination playing in his mind and the boldness to portray it.

Another kiss to the underside of Matoba’s jaw, Natsume sinks lower to the floor of the vehicle. Situating himself between Matoba’s legs, he eases them apart, noting there is no resistance, maybe too much of an ease. He presses himself snugly below, hands squeezing into the thighs, feeling the expense in those trousers.

He looks very good in this suit. It compliments him so _nicely_. Golden-brown eyes focus in on the bulge in front of him. Mesmerized, hands reach for it. It is very warm, smelling of masculinity, and it entices him further. Natsume nuzzles his face against the groin, breathing in the heat, as if a spell was taking over his body and lust. Feeling his mouth salivate, Natsume mouths at the trousers, fingers tugging at the hem of them. He is both scared and excited. Why does he feel the need to do this sort of thing here? Could his lust simply not wait until they arrived at the manor?

Matoba fidgets above him, legs giving more room to Natsume’s exploration. Then a hand appears, unzipping the trousers. Before the hand could fully pull away, Natsume moves to knead the growing arousal. ‘So easy,’ he thinks to himself, grossly satisfied that Matoba’s weakness is _him_. It doesn’t have to be something this intimate. He’s weak for him, skirting issues and accommodating when needed (and when no one was looking). He has to keep up the appearance of the well-groomed clan head, with a few members knowing Natsume’s influence on him.

Working on the expanding erection, Natsume licks his lips, continuing on sucking and breathing hotly on it. It gets harder in his hands. He squeezes for good measure, eliciting a noise from Matoba above. Natsume pants out a laugh before pulling it out of the fabric confides. So red and hurting already. Natsume looks at it for a moment, eyes crossed, before using his index and thumb to pull down the skin from the tip. The precum gathering there spills down the shaft. The musk and salt further hypnotizes Natsume. Sticking out his tongue, he gathers the liquid and curves his tongue up and around. Flattening his tongue, he licks from top to bottom, taking a deep breath when at the base. His senses feel so weird, like sparklers setting off in his head, a meal that makes him drool excessively of how good it smells, a heat tickling his skin when wearing too many layers in the summer.

Hips buck forward with a low groan from above, the dick swiping against Natsume’s cheek. Normally Natsume would scold him for the carelessness, but this high from pleasure takes precedent. Opening his mouth, he slides it with his tongue up the length again, coating it once more with his saliva. When the hips twitch once more, the blond moves quickly to hold them down by the thighs. They instead shake, then understanding to keep _still_. 

Natsume mouths ‘ _good_ ’ on the side of the head, licking the dick into his mouth. Carefully, he takes in the length, simply supporting the underside with his tongue then pulling out. The body beneath quivers intensely. Natsume has to suppress his flattered laugh. Cock once again in his mouth, he sucks gently, tongue massaging beneath the head.  

Matoba continues to struggle in constraining his convulsing body. If they were in more privacy of Matoba’s room, those low moans escaping Matoba would be much higher pitched. Natsume licks the cock around inside his mouth, suckling, absently pondering what else Matoba would do if that were the case. He is actually quite surprised how behaved he is now. Maybe he knows better from last time he tried something after a mission. Natsume doesn’t like to appear any different than a justified dishevel from a job, not something _entirely_ else. (Hair mussed, white shirt untucked, and collar exposed to a few red marks near his neck.) Having Matoba in this state is very exciting. It’s not something that he is opposed to, but being so unravelled already isn’t a common occurrence. Maybe the trousers _have_ bothered him in their tightness.

The taste of bitterness brings Natsume back. He grunts and unintentionally swallows. He really doesn’t feel like swallowing for this time.

Pulling up for air, Natsume gasps out, saliva and precum shining on his red lips and cheeks and Matoba’s dick. With one hand, he pumps the slick dick with his hand, needing to rest his jaw and tongue for a moment. Unable to help his curiosity, Natsume glances to Matoba, finding him red-faced and panting and determined. Natsume meets his eyes, holding them with his own gaze as his mouth encloses around his dick. The slicked hand moves to fondle the other’s balls and base gently, from strokes to circling. The scent is breathed in again, the lust heightening. 

Matoba breathes faster, grunts coming gruffer. With the dick still in mouth, the blonds notices the man’s hand twitch, digging into the leather seat. The dick swells inside Natsume’s mouth, and without warning, Matoba comes. Although surprised, Natsume keeps his mouth around the dick, sputtering with his eyes shut and brows furrowed. 

What the hell is he supposed to do with this? He doesn’t want _this_.

Then a ragged chuckle is heard from above. Opening tear-stained eyes, pissed that Matoba had not bothered to warn or help him, Natsume takes his mouth off, keeping the cum in his mouth. Finding Matoba’s post-orgasmic eye on his, the blond puts out his hand, the saliva and cum dripping into his hand to collect it. Before anything else could be thought or said, Natsume pours the expel over Matoba’s expended dick, then wipes the hand on the pulled down underwear. He doesn’t need to look up to know that Matoba is in stunned silence. 

The mess from his face is swiped away with the underside of his wrist. Looking up to Matoba, Natsume states bluntly and coldly, “You should clean yourself up.”


End file.
